Fallout 3宣传物品
《'辐射3》宣传物品'（英文：'Fallout 3' promotional items）是贝塞斯达软件公司在宣传和推广《辐射3》期间提供的限量物品，其中包括了赠送给记者的纪念品，以及送给订购限量版游戏的买家。 避难所小子摇头公仔 Bobbleheadv1.jpg|Version 1 Collectors Edition Bobblehead.gif|Version 2 Bobble.jpg|Bobblehead signed by Todd Howard Etc-fo-bobblehead-box.jpg|Version 3, box Etc-fo-bobblehead-front.jpg|Version 3 Vault Boy BS Vault Boy v3 thumbsup.jpg|Version 3 Vault Boy S.P.E.C.I.A.L.版本 Vault_boy_bobblehead_str.jpg|Version 4 Bobblehead - Strength Vault_boy_bobblehead_per.jpg|Version 4 Bobblehead - Perception Vault_boy_bobblehead_end.jpg|Version 4 Bobblehead - Endurance Bobblehead Charisma collectable.jpg|Version 4 Bobblehead - Charisma Bobblehead Intelligence collectable.jpg|Version 4 Bobblehead - Intelligence 技能版本 Bobblehead Barter Collectable.jpg|Version 4 Bobblehead - Barter Vault_boy_bobblehead_nrg.jpg|Version 4 Bobblehead - Energy Weapons Bobblehead Explosives collectable.jpg|Version 4 Bobblehead - Explosives Vault boy bobblehead_pik.jpg|Version 4 Bobblehead - Lockpick Vault boy bobblehead_melee.jpg|Version 4 Bobblehead - Melee Weapons Vault boy bobblehead_repair.jpg|Version 4 Bobblehead - Repair Bobblehead Speech Collectable.jpg|Version 4 Bobblehead - Speech Bobblehead Sneak Collectable.jpg|Version 4 Bobblehead - Sneak Bobblehead Unarmed collectable.jpg|Version 4 Bobblehead - Unarmed Fo3 skill bobbleheads.jpg|Various skill bobbleheads Multiple different versions of Vault-Tec bobbleheads have been produced: * The first version was provided to members of the press at shows such as E3 and The Tokyo Game Show as a promotional item. This version is in a different pose and is larger than the more common version. It appears to have the same position as the Charisma bobblehead. This version is made of a durable resin, similar to collector's statues and other collectible bobbleheads. It has a solid resin base. * The second version was included in the Collector's Edition of the game, and is modeled after the bobblehead found in the game. It is made from a far lighter (and cheaper) plastic, with a hollow plastic base. * The third version is 7 inches tall and sold at the Bethesda storehttp://store.bethsoft.com/collectibles.html for $20. There are two variants, one with Vault Boy having his hands on his hips and one giving the thumbs up. *The fourth version is 5" tall and is sold on the Bethesda store for $15. Currently there are 14 bobbleheads available of this version; Strength, Perception, Endurance, Charisma, Intelligence, Barter Energy Weapons, Explosives, Lockpick, Melee Weapons, Repair, Speech, Sneak and Unarmed. They are modeled after the in-game bobbleheads of their corresponding SPECIAL attribute or skill. They appear to be made of a similar resin to the first version. These bobbleheads are part of a series, with 3 sets expected to be released. 钢铁兄弟会人物模型 The Brotherhood of Steel figurine given as a pre-order. This figurine was available in the UK and France. There is an alternate version (looks the same) given out with the special edition of the game in Europe. 避难所科技午餐盒 The Vault-Tec lunchbox is available as part of the Collector's Edition of the game. It was also sent out to journalists and the like by Bethesda. There is also a Version 1, similar to the bobblehead in that it was sent to journalists it was changed for the collectors edition. The version 1 has a few differences; there is no print on the sides, the prototype lunch box is much closer to being square then the collector's edition version, and the last difference is the slogan on the back where the collector's edition says "Prepare for the Future" the prototype version says "We'll Be There!". 核子可乐 A bottle of Nuka-Cola sent out to journalists during the early days of Fallout 3 promotional activities, as well as given out at E3 2008. Bottled by Avery's Beverages from New Britain, Connecticut. Bethesda commissioned them to re-bottle a sizeable amount of their standard cola as Nuka-Cola for distribution to the journalists and E3 patrons. The following writing is found on the label: * On the left side of the label, vertical disposition, is written: "Bottled by Avery's Beverages - New Britain, CT. 800-340-0830 - www.averysoda.com" * On the right side of label, vertical disposition, is written: "Ingredients: Carbonated Water, Pure Cane Sugar, Caramel Color, Phosphoric Acid, Natural Flavors, Sodium Benzoate (a preservative), and Strontium (for that radioactive kick!)" * On the bottom of the label, horizontal disposition, is written: "© 2008 Bethesda Softworks LLC, A ZeniMax Media company. All rights reserved." * On bottom-right corner of label is written: "12 FL OZ" 纯净水 The Fallout 3 themed water bottles were given out in Leipzig Germany at Gamescom 2008 (Video Games Convention). The label has "Fallout 3 Purified Water" on it. These are made to mimic the in game purified water bottles which are one of the most important, and expensive, commodities in the post apocalyptic wasteland. 哔哔小子数字时钟 This clock is available with Amazon.com's Survival Edition of Fallout 3. The Pip-Boy Deluxe Chronometer functions solely as a digital clock, with no alarm functions. It uses 3 AA batteries, which were included, placed in the top. The dial to the left of the display can be moved up and down a bit and the STATS, ITEMS and DATA buttons are used to set the time. The Geiger counter works as a compass on this item. It can be worn on the wrist, but it does not fasten securely and will open easily. It comes with a stand for display. There are numerous complaints on the internet about clock being rather poorly made, so it is probably better to not actually wear it and leave it as a decoration. 核子可乐开瓶器 The Nuka-Cola bottle opener was given with pre-orders of Fallout 3 at Best Buy, including a limited supply for customers who bought the first lot after release. 避难所小子布袋木偶 A reference to the official Fallout Penny Arcade Comic, this puppet was given out at Penny Arcade Expo (PAX) 2008 in exchange for the Fat Man desktop card. Only 1500 of these puppets were made and some have sold for over $100 on eBay. 罐头与T恤 This set was avaiable only in Poland with Cenega.pl's Game of the Year edition. Inside the tin can was a blue "Fallout 3" t-shirt. 避难所小子T恤 This T-shirt was available if you preordered the game at Walmart.com or Asda.com. 《辐射3》T恤 This T-shirt is often worn by members of the ''Fallout 3'' development team. It was also sent out to journalists and the like by Bethesda. A version of this T-shirt can be purchased for your avatar to wear on Xbox Live. 《辐射3》原声CD A CD featuring five songs from the soundtrack (three of them from Three Dog's broadcast at Galaxy News Radio) was made available to people who pre-ordered the game at GameStop. The track list is as follows 1)I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire By The Ink Spots 2)Way Back Home By Bob Crosby 3) Butcher Pete (Part 1) By Roy Brown 4) Main Title 5)"Fallout 3 Soundtrack-Megaton". 《避难所居民求生指南》珍藏版 This version is the only hardcover version of the Fallout 3 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide measuring roughly 8" x 11", though it is not actually a "survival guide" like the others. There are roughly 20 pages containing concept art, information about the game along with screenshots, and press contact info for Bethesda. The rest of the pages are blank notebook pages for notes. This is essentially Fallout 3's Press Kit sent out to journalist by Bethesda and why the internals are general info and press contact information. 《避难所居民求生指南》口袋版 A booklet with the pocket edition of the Vault Dweller's Survival Guide. The guide contains all types of great survival information. It contains roughly 43 pages and is printed on old pulp style paper. A must for any new wasteland survivor. This was given to Gamestop managers and customers that preordered the game online. 避难所小子贴纸 This sticker sheet was given out in limited quantities from those who pre-ordered their copy of Fallout 3 from Blockbuster in the United States. 《辐射3》马克杯 This Vault-Tec mug was given as bonus with the Fallout 3 limited edition on PS3 in several countries in Asia. 避难所小子领针 Sent out to journalists by Bethesda. Also given as a pre-order bonus from Best Buy 避难所小子钥匙扣 Sent out to journalists by Bethesda, and given as a preorder bonus in Australia by JB Hi-Fi stores. Was also given with the PC version of the game in Norway when ordered from GameZone.no. A higher quality version of this key chain was released on Amazon along side Fallout 4's release. Vault-Tec SimTek 1000 Holographic Archive ViewMaster These Fallout themed Fisher-Price View-Masters were given out to attendees of E3 2008. 扩展阅读 * Fallout 3 avatar items (Xbox LIVE) * Fallout Pack (Brink) 参考资料 宣传物品 en:Fallout 3 promotional items